Générique
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Songfic sur Aventures] Le générique d'Aventures charme les fans de cette émission, et si vous l'écoutiez?


_**Générique**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte un peu spécial... En effet, c'est une songfic, mais sur une chanson sans paroles. Et cette chanson, c'est le générique d'Aventures. Parce qu'il est épique._

 _Mes deux beta testeurs de ce concept (merci à Ced et à Maddey en passant ;) ) ont bien aimé, alors je le publie :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ceci n'est pas vraiment une songfic à proprement parler.

Enfin, pas comme celles que moi ou d'autres auteurs avons pu écrire.

Je vais vous demander quelque chose après avoir lu ce texte: prenez vos écouteurs et allez marcher. Que vous soyez en pleine ville ou dans la forêt, peu importe.

Et mettez la musique du générique d'Aventures.

Les premières notes résonnent dans votre esprit curieux, une sensation de bien-être vous envahit. Continuez, avancez.

Vous voyez cette voiture ?

Écoutez mieux. La musique emporte votre imagination, et vous voilà dans le Cratère.

La voiture?Une araignée géante qu'il ne faut surtout pas attirer !

Vous vous éloignez d'un pas rapide mais discret, tout en observant les feuillages des arbres proches.

Là, des œufs d'araignées! Faites attention,que diable !

Vous marchez tranquillement sur le trottoir. Tranquillement ? Mais le danger est partout dans le Cratère !

Le bus qui manque de vous écraser, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à une demi-diable ? Si ? Bonne chance.

Et la petite vieille qui lorgne la vitrine des magasins, est-ce qu'elle est inoffensive ? Sans doute, mais le colosse qui la suit, lui...

Vous vous écrasez sous le regard froid de l'armoire à glace, pestant intérieurement contre ces satanés inquisiteurs. L'enfant qui trottine derrière le paladin est tout jeune, sûrement son écuyer. Il porte avec fierté un sac de courses, malgré ses petits bras.

Un groupe de gamins passe en courant, jouant avec un chien. Votre esprit vous les fait imaginer en des temps bien plus anciens, vêtus de guenilles et couverts de boue, tandis que les cris de leurs parents résonnent pour les rappeler près d'eux.

Vous prenez un plaisir enfantin à sauter sur les bandes blanches du passage piéton, imaginant une rivière à la place de l'asphalte, et des pierres instables sous vos pieds. Certains vous diront gamin, d'autres rêveur, mais vous êtes juste heureux de retrouver un peu de magie aventureuse dans ce paysage quotidien.

En passant devant la taverne, vous saluez le tenancier. Vous êtes un habitué de l'établissement, et leurs pizzas sont toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Vous tournez à l'angle du pâté de maisons, et vous apercevez le parc. L'envie vous prends soudain d'y bivouaquer le temps d'une nuit, vous contentant d' un lapin ou d'un pigeon bien gras pour votre dîner, mais vous passez votre chemin.

Dans le lointain, une cloche se met à sonner. Vous pourriez regarder l'heure sur votre portable, mais vous préférez compter le nombre de coups. Finalement, vous vous trompez dans votre compte, les sons étant couverts par la musique qui résonne dans vos oreilles, et vous regardez votre écran.

Vendredi, vingt heures.

Cette heure vous laisse pensif un instant, avant que vous ne vous rappeliez de ce que vous avez oublié.

Aventures !

Vos pas se font rapides pendant que vous reprenez le chemin de chez vous. Le tavernier s'étonne de vous voir repasseren courant, vous dérangez les enfants dans leur jeu et vous bousculez sans faire exprès le paladin. Vos excuses n'effacent cependant pas le regard courroucé du représentant de l'église...

Enfin arrivés chez vous, vous vous affalez devant l'ordinateur, haletant.

Les dernières notes du générique résonnent à vos oreilles tandis que la page Youtube charge.

L'écran affiche soudain un plan sur une chaîne de montagnes dans le brouillard, pendant que la musique désormais familière vous berce.

Dans un sourire un peu sadique, vous espérez quelques échecs critiques au cours de l'épisode.

Bon visionnage, chez lecteur.


End file.
